Selfish: Minako's Story
by Galaxystar
Summary: REPOST:SENSHI OF LOVE!Everyone at one time or another feels a little selfish. We don't was to give up what's ours,no matter what it is. Change happens all the time, even when we don't want it to. Please READ&REVIEW!


**_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hola mi amigos! This is a repost of my first story that I ever posted. I taken away some things and added some things...and revised! I hope you guys like this, and let me know what you think! I'm crazy about reviews! (Side Note: Thanx to all those who answered me back concerning the "future" of "Lavender Lust", I didn't think that I would receive so many...awww thanx guys!) Anyway, enough with the mushy and on with the story...enjoy and please REVIEW! _**

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ **I do not own any of the Senshi other than Sailor Uranus and Sailor **_**_Venus_****_ who are locked in my closet…I'm just "borrowing" them from their real creator, honest! I'll give them back eventually…like next century..._**__

****

****

****

**Selfish: Minako's ****Story******

**Dear Diary,**

** Hi, it's me, Minako, again…I've got something that I need to write down **

**before I totally lose it. I know that I shouldn't be feeling this way, I know that I'm **

**being selfish...but I have to tell someone and soon, and I don't think that anyone will **

**understand. Not that I've asked, but maybe, just maybe putting my feelings on **

**paper will help:**

** "Just because there is no one around to "notice" you doesn't mean that **

**you're not** **important."** If she only understood. **(Dramatic sigh.)** So…where does that

leave me? Am I to be left alone in the cold darkness of reality, or am I here to fulfill a

much greater purpose? I mean, am I really going to make any difference in the outcome

of this planet?

Forget I asked that, it was a dumb question, and besides I already know the

answer to it… You see, I already know what my purpose is, and that I must devote my

life to one person…The Princess. Don't get me wrong, I love Usagi with all of my heart

and then some, but I can't help but wonder whether or not there is anything else out there

for me.

Serena is the best friend that anyone could have, sure she can be a little ditzy, and

maybe a tiny bit flaky, and then there is the whole clumsiness thing…but nobody's

perfect, I mean everybody has their faults. **(I mean I'm not perfect right?)** She's so

loving and caring; she's generous and has the biggest heart known to man, and even

though she may not act like it, she is rather intelligent. **(Though that pure heart may **

**accidentally swallow you whole! ) **

However, I'm sure that I can speak for everyone when I say that we wouldn't

have her any other way. **(Day by day she's starting to act more and more like her true **

**self! You know like Princess Serenity!!!)** Her future is already set in stone and we at

least have some idea of what the future will bring. **(Which reminds me, I haven't seen **

**Pluto**** in ages...I hope she's not too lonely...)**

Yes, she is destined to become Neo Queen Serenity, and rule Crystal Tokyo, and

be the mother of Chibi-Usa. **(Cute Kid!)** I also know that she will make the perfect

queen, and that she will rule wisely alongside our Prince and soon to be Neo King

Endymoin.

Ah, yes Mamoru, who wouldn't want a guy like him?** (Talk about a total Babe **

**Magnet!)** He's the perfect gentleman, thoughtful, romantic… that's a hard combination

to come by, at least for me. I'm Sailor V, or Sailor Venus, the true Senshi of Love, and a

descendant of Aphrodite, and yet there doesn't seem to be a single member of the male

species that even notices me!

I don't mean to whine or sound jealous or anything like that, but sometimes I just

can't help myself, but is it so wrong to sometimes be just a teensy weensy bit jealous of

the relationship between Usagi and her Prince?

For a while, Sailor V was the "It" soldier, video games, comics, lunch boxes, you

name it and I bet my face was probably on it at one time or another. I was the hero,

people looked up to me...once upon a time. That time has long gone, now Sailor Moon is

every little girl's hero, every guy's dream date, and every grown woman's fantasy, which

usually sounds like something along the lines of: **"What would just one night of **

**adventure in their favorite heroine's shoes be like?"** I'm over it now, at least most of

me is...well I thought I was, but I guess there is small one tiny little part of me that misses

it. Unfortunately, as ashamed as I am to admit it, I miss the fame.

Is that so wrong? Just once it would be nice to hear some little kid talk about

Sailor Venus the way they talk about Sailor Moon. **(Guess I'll always be in her shadow) **

Anything would be better than the usual **"Sailor ****Venus****…Who's that?"** I guess I should

be thankful that they don't mistake me for a youma, or some other nega-sleeze.

I don't want to talk about my feelings with the other scouts because I'm scared of

what they might think of me, I mean at times, I feel still sort of like the new girl in the

group, and I have seen how close they all are to Usagi...**(You can't help but love each **

**one of them.)** They might view me as just another spoiled English brat, or selfish girl

who doesn't have clue one as to what being a sailor scout is really about, or worse yet,

they might think that I'm against Usagi! ****

I would never ever do anything that could potentially harm Usagi, she's like a

sister to me! The other scouts, they've all got talent, or some dream that they are working

their way towards.

Sailor Mercury, or Ami Mizuno as I like to call her, is an absolute genius, who

has many of the most prestigious schools in the world practically bending over

backwards for her to attend just one of them! She talks all the time of how she wants to

be a doctor just like her mother so she can help sick children. **(Touching Right? Me, I'd **

**probably make the kids turn purple! Is that possible!?) **

Sailor Jupiter, or Makoto Kino, wants to be a world famous chef, okay well that is

she wants to open her own restaurant so that many people around the country, and even

the world can enjoy her cooking. Makoto has most definitely got what it takes to own and

manage a business, and the girl just won't take no for an answer, whether that is good or

bad is a different story. **(Hell, I think she's the best cook in the world!)**

Finally there is Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars, who is an aspiring

singer/songwriter and a full time priestess. **(She has one major temper!)** She wants to

major in Religion, and will probably end up running the Cherry Hill Temple by herself

after Grandfather Hino passes on, but maybe she won't be totally alone. After all, she still

has Chad, who happens to be **_madly_** in love with the Shinto Priestess. One day she'll

wake up and realize what a good thing she's got, and hopefully it will be soon. **(I am the **

**Senshi of Love and Beauty, so I know this stuff!)** Usagi is also known as: **(Ahem)** The

Savior, The Messiah, The Sovereign, The Princess of the Moon, and the Future Queen of

Earth, she has so many titles, and they all hint that she will one day lead the world out of

its silent and frozen tomb of darkness. So once again where does that leave me?

Will I ever find my one true love, or am I, the Scout of Love destined to eternal

loneliness? **(How Ironic! The Senshi of Love damned to spend the remainder of her **

**days in eternal loneliness! Hopefully it won't come to that.) **

Will I ever be able to recognize my dream of being a Superstar? Maybe someday

I might want to have a husband and a family. **(A normal life)**

I guess that no matter what hardships life decides to bring my way, I will face

them with my Princess and my fellow senshi beside me, and when the ground seems to

crumble beneath the feet of my Princess whom I have sworn to protect, I will steady her,

as I will do for all of my **(new)** friends.

From now on, I'm gonna take my life one day at a time, one step at a time** (Guess **

**what Usagi? No "imaginary" Rocks!...Inside Joke…ha ha )**, one moment at a

time, and I know that no matter what my sisters also known as my best friends will

always be there to catch me when I fall, no matter how hard or how soft.

Sailor Venus, or Sailor V, or the Senshi of Love, whatever you wish to call me is

back in action! Ready, waiting and willing to serve!

**_ Minako _**

**_AN: Thanx bunches you guys! Please review and tell me if you liked it, and before I forget my other story "If We Ever Get To It" has been updated, so check it out! Once again thanx, your comments make my day you guys! Bye now!_**

****

**_Lotsa Luv,_**

****

**_Galaxystar_**


End file.
